


I Missed You

by myimagineoutlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myimagineoutlet/pseuds/myimagineoutlet
Summary: Phil is home alone and is slightly emotional…





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I decided to post my stuff on AO3 too, because why not?
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil sighed as he wrapped the black, knitted jumper tighter around his body. Carefully, he pressed his nose against the material and breathed in, the calming scent of soap, fabric softener and something else that could only be described as Dan calmed his senses.

Outside the snow fell in no particular pattern, and in the corner of their living room, a bare Christmas tree was stood, ready to be decorated. Phil wanted to wait for Dan. They always decorated it together, it would almost feel like cheating if he did it alone.

Dan was in New York, at some conference without Phil. It wasn’t that Phil didn’t want to come. He did, desperately. But he wasn’t invited, and he wanted to stay close to his family so close to Christmas. It wasn’t that long anyway, only four days. Phil tried to convince himself of that, but the gloom resting in him didn’t disperse anyway.

Phil checked his phone again. Dan had promised him he would try to contact him by nine, and now it was only four minutes left. But all that greeted Phil when he opened his phone was the time, the date, and a blurry picture of Dan kissing Phil’s cheek, with him smiling big like an idiot. Phil had taken it one night after one too many glasses of wine. The picture awakened the nostalgia in Phil, the craving for messy kisses and shared body heat.

Phil curled up even more on the sofa and reached for the remote. Maybe some TV could distract him. He tried not to think of the weight missing beside him, the warmth missing from the side of his thigh and the head missed on his shoulder. Phil tried not to think of Dan, but it was so damn hard when Dan was supposed to call or text him two minutes ago and there was nothing interesting on the TV. It maybe also had something to do with the wine he’d already had consumed. He was always a bit more emotional when he had drunk a couple of glasses.

He felt the uncomfortable knot in his throat as he let a few tears escape his eyes. He missed Dan so much. And now he was worried about him too.

In his head, Phil was coming up with several scenarios about why Dan hadn’t called. One of them involved another man, strangely looking a lot like Phil, with his mouth on top of Dan’s. But instead of pushing him away, Dan pushed against him, moving his mouth in perfect sync. In another one Dan was sitting in a car, his gaze on his phone, when suddenly the car swerved and there was a loud crash. Dan’s body flew through the front view and thumped down on the asphalt, without a movement as the crimson spread out under him and doused his brown curls and pale skin. In the distance, sirens could be heard.

Phil cried harder now, his arms wrapped around himself and his jumper constantly reminded him of Dan. He wouldn’t know what to do if something were to happen to him.

He felt like he could barely breathe, his heart racing in his chest and threatened to jump out of his throat. His lungs felt constricted like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen, and the air burned down his throat. His hands would be shaking if he wasn’t clutching them so hard. Instead, red crescent-moon marks started to form on his pale hands.

He knew he was overthinking. Overreacting. Dan was probably just tired after the long trip and all the socializing. But he couldn’t make his tears stop falling or his heart stop breaking. He was trapped in his own image of heartbreak, knowing full well nothing was wrong but not being able to stop it anyway.

Blood rushed through his ears and drowned out every other sound, so Phil didn’t hear it when the lock clicked or when footsteps made their way up the stairs. He didn’t even notice it when Dan stood in the doorway of the lounge, his smile immediately dropped and his voice soft and low as he whispered, “Phil?”.

Phil didn’t hear him, he was too absorbed in his own head like he had a tendency to be when alone. Dan immediately dropped the jacket in his hand and the backpack on his shoulder and ran over to the crying man.

It wasn’t until Dan had wrapped his arms around Phil’s bony hips and pulled him closer to him, and let his salty tears soak the other Dan’s jumper that Phil noticed him.

“Dan!” Phil gasped and hugged him tighter.

Dan’s heart almost broke as he heard how desperate and helpless Phil’s voice sounded.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Shh.” Dan whispered into the other male’s hair, placing a small kiss on the top of his hair.

Phil continued to cry, but now he wasn’t sure whether it was from happiness or sadness. All he knew was that he was wrapped up in Dan’s arms again.

After a little while, his tears stopped falling, and he managed to pull himself somewhat together. At least enough to sit up and stare into Dan’s chocolaty eyes. They shone with concern for his best friend and boyfriend.

“S-Sorry,” Phil whispered, a small smile adorned on his face as he in a mindless action tugged at the jumper’s sleeves.

Dan didn’t smile, instead, he crinkled his face and placed a hand on Phil’s shoulder worried.

“Phil, what happened? I came home and just saw you crying. You didn’t even hear me when I said your name.”

Phil’s cheeks heated up and he looked down at his lap. He tried to push the images he had previously imagined away, but they sat at the top of his head like a movie being replayed over and over again.

He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. You just didn’t call when you said you would, and I guess I got worried.”

Phil was a little surprised when Dan didn’t say anything, but then he felt Dan’s arms wrap around his entire body, and his face buried in the crook of Phil’s neck. Dan’s breath fanned out on Phil’s shoulder, sending shivers down his spine and a thought of ‘thank god he’s here and not just in my mind’ to his brain.

“I missed you, even if it was just less than three days I was gone,” Dan whispered into Phil’s neck, and the movement of Dan’s lips tickled him a bit. It made the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile.

This time it was Phil who didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled Dan’s head up to his and leaned in, placing his lips carefully over Dan’s. The kiss was one of their more calm ones, emitting love, passion, and need. It was completely innocent which almost surprised Phil, as their kisses almost never were completely innocent.

Phil moved his hands from Dan’s hips to one on his cheek and one behind his neck, deepening the kiss. And just like that, the innocence and calmness dropped. Phil found his head going to the same places as earlier, but this time it was him who kissed Dan, not some random stranger that looked like Phil.

Dan pulled away a bit and rested his forehead on Phil’s. it was now that Phil realised how much he needed air, but as soon as he felt good again, he leaned in and kissed Dan’s soft, but slightly chapped, lips.

He felt Dan’s fingers glide from around his hips to around his neck and then he put one hand in Phil’s hair, letting the strands engulf his hand.

As they kissed like there was no tomorrow, Phil let his feelings consume him. Let his racing heart and his fluttering stomach and the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the sparks above his skin engulf him in a flurry of love and happiness. And when he felt his lungs burning, he pulled away again but let his lips rest on Dan’s forehead.

“We need to decorate the tree,” Dan whispered when he had stopped panting, making a laugh bubble out of Phil.

“What? It’s true! Look at it, all bare and sad!” Dan wriggled out of Phil’s grip, standing up. “Come on!”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Now? But it’s half past nine! And our bed is very warm.” Phil said, wiggling his eyebrows as a suggestive smirk played on his face. He was only half joking.

“Oh shut up, you spork!” Dan giggled, slapping Phil lightly on the forearm before he helped him up from the sofa.

“Okay, okay, go grab the decorations then.”

Dan smiled, then leaned in to peck Phil on the lips, before he disappeared to go get the decorations. Phil sighed in happiness. He loved his boyfriend.


End file.
